malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dust of Dreams/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Dust of Dreams in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics.The DP from the US TOR Hardcover, 1st Edition, 1st Printing, was used as the original DP - other editions may vary Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes will be added last. A * Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando (referred to only) (full appearance) * Absi, toddler son of Onos Toolan and Hetan * Adroit, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Alkend, an Eleint, mother of Dralk (referred to only) * Ameron, an 'Old Guard' member (referred to only) * Andarist, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin (referred to only) * Anomander Rake, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Silchas Ruin (referred to only) * Apsalar, an assassin (referred to only) * Aranatha, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit (referred to only) * Aranict, Atri-Ceda (High Mage) of the Letherii Army * Arbin, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) * Ardata, Elder Goddess (referred to only) * Asane, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Avalt, Conquestor, Bolkando Army * Ayala Alalle, 'Caretaker of the Gardens of the Moon' (referred to only) B * Baaljagg, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) summoned by Absi * Baby Smiles, a rat (referred to only) * Badalle, a child of 'the snake' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Bakal, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan * Balamit, a Barghast woman of Clan Senan * Balgrid, Malazan Army squad member * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, ex-priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Bavalt, a Barghast youth of Clan Senan, son of Krin (referred to only) * Bavedict, Alchemist, Malazan Army (from Letheras) * Beak, Malazan Army, a natural High Mage (referred to only) * Bedit, a Barghast warrior of Clan Nith'rithal * Befka, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn * Beleague, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Benden Ledag, a young Barghast warrior of Clan Snakehunter * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, Malazan Army * Beru, 'Lady/Lord of Storms', offspring of Mael (referred to only) * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas (referred to only) * Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Brackle, one of the original Bridgeburners (referred to only) * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, Malazan Army, Malaz City (referred to only) * Brayderal, a child of 'the snake' * Breath, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Bre'nigan, a J'an Sentinel, K'Chain Che'Malle * Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Brevity, ex-prisoner, Second Maiden Fort * Brolos Haran, Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword of Lether, Commander of the Letherii Army * Bugg, Ceda of Lether * Bugg, Chancellor of Lether * Bugg, Treasurer of Lether * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' (referred to only) * Burrugast, an undead Jaghut, a lieutenant in 'The Fourteen' C * Cafal, a Barghast warlock of Clan Senan, brother of Hetan * Cage, one of the original Bridgeburners (referred to only) * Caladan Brood, a powerful Warlord, an Ascendant (referred to only) * Cartharon Crust, a sea-captain 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust (referred to only) * Cartographer, a 'Master of Maps', Trygalle Trade Guild * Coltaine, legendary Wickan Commander of the Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Corit, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow (referred to only) * Crippled God, King of High House Chains, aka Kaminsod (referred to only) * Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile * Cuttle, Malazan Army squad member D * Dancer, a master assassin, co-founder of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Dassem Ultor, previous Malazan Imperial First Sword (referred to only) * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Desorban, a young Barghast of Clan Senan, son of Bakal (referred to only) * Desra, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit (referred to only) * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tragedy' (referred to only) * Dessimbelackis, founder and emperor of the human First Empire (referred to only) * Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of Mother Dark' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Dralk, a long-dead Eleint, firstborn of Alkend (referred to only) * Drawfirst, Malazan Army Squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * D'rek, 'Goddess/God of the Worm of Autumn', (referred to only) * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian (referred to only) * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' (referred to only) E * Ebron, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn (referred to only) * Elor, a Barghast of Clan Snakehunter, parent of Benden Ledag (referred to only) * Emissary, Akrynnai representative to the Letherii Court * Eran'ishal, "Mother to the Eres'al" (referred to only) * Errant, aka 'The Errant' or 'Errastas', Elder God, 'Master of the Holds/Tiles' * Eskil, Letherii citizen, wife of Rautos (referred to only) * Estaral, a Barghast, recently widowed, of Clan Senan * Exas, a previous Shield Anvil, Perish Grey Helms (referred to only) F * Faradan Sort, Captain, Malazan Army * Faranda, a Barghast girl of Clan Senan * Fast, Captain, Malazan Army * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan (referred to only) * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, brother of Trull Sengar (referred to only) * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur (referred to only) (full appearance) * Felash, 14th daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando (referred to only) (full appearance) * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity (referred to only) * Fiddler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Fifid, a Letherii Guardsman * Fire, 'Brother and Husband Life-Giver' (an Elan deity) (referred to only) * Flashwit, Malazan Army squad member G * Gaedis, of the Bolkando * Gafalk, an Akrynnai warrior * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt * Ganap, a 'Tear Runner', Khundryl Burned Tears * Ganoes Paran, 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' (referred to only) * Gavat, an Akrynnai warrior, second in command to Irkullas * Gedoran, an undead Jaghut, a lieutenant in 'The Fourteen' * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Ginast, Corporal * Gorim's sister, an 'Other Woman' (referred to only) * Gothos, a Jaghut, an Azath House Guardian (referred to only) * Granthos, Letherii Army, aide to Brys Beddict * Greymane, ex-Malazan Army, aka 'Stonewielder' (referred to only) * Grizzin Farl, Elder God, aka 'the Protector' (referred to only) * Grub, Malazan Army member * Gullstream, Malazan Army squad member * Gunth Mach, One Daughter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gunth'an Acyl, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Hanab, a sub-wing captain, Khundryl Burned Tears * Hanavat, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, wife of Warleader Gall (referred to only) (full appearance) * Handmaiden, servant/bodyguard to Felash, 14th daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando (referred to only) (full appearance) * Hanno, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Harlest Eberict, an undead ex-guard hanging around Letheras * Haut, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant to Fener * Hedge, aka 'Dead Hedge', Malazan Army * Hega, a Barghast woman of Clan Senan * Held, a child of 'the snake' * Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Henar Vygulf, Outrider * Hessanrala, a young Barghast warleader of 'Skincuts' of the Clan Ahkrata * Hester Vill, Hengese village priest (referred to only) * Hetan, a Barghast of Clan Senan, Wife of Onos Toolan * Hethry, 3rd daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando * Hobble, Sub-Fist (referred to only)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 22 * Honey, Malazan Army squad member * Hood, 'God of the Dead' (referred to only) * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother (referred to only) * Humbrall Taur, a White Face Barghast Warleader of Clan Senan, father to Cafal and Hetan (referred to only) * Hunt I * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ildas, an Akrynnai scout * Ilm Absinos, Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Inistral Ovan, a Warleader of the Orshayn T'lan Imass (referred to only) (full appearance) * Inthalas, an Akrynnai warrior, daughter of Sceptre Irkullas * Irkullas, Sceptre of the Akrynnai (referred to only) (full appearance) * Iskar Jarak, leader of 'The Guardians of Hood's Gate' (referred to only) J * Janath, Queen of Lether * Jarabb, a 'Tear Runner' to Warleader Gall, Khundryl Burned Tears * Jayviss, a Barghast woman of Clan Senan * Joyful Union, a scorpion, mourned by Bottle (referred to only) K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin (referred to only) * Kallor, known as the 'High King' (referred to only) * Kalt Urmanal, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Kamz'tryld, a Barghast warrior of Clan Nith'rithal * Karavt, a Barghast of Clan Snakehunter, parent of Benden Ledag (referred to only) * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior (referred to only) * Kashat, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn, younger brother of Maral Eb * Kastra, a sub-wing captain, Khundryl Burned Tears * Kebralle Korish, a Clan Chief of the Orshayn T'lan Imass (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kellant, Sub-Fist (referred to only) * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kettle, an undead Letherii child, 'seed' of the Azath House in the Refugium (referred to only) * Kilava, an Imass, mate to Onrack, resident of the Refugium (referred to only) * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kindly, Captain, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Knuckles (Sechul Lath), Elder God, 'Lord of Chance and Mischance' * Kor Thuran, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) (full appearance) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krin, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan, bloodkin to Hetan * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God, aka the 'Maker of Paths' (referred to only) * Kruppe, slippery citizen of Darujhistan (referred to only) * Kyth Anar, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, first son of Gall and Hanavat (referred to only) L * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Last, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the Seven Cities rebellion (referred to only) * Lera Epar, aka 'Bitterspring', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Lid Ger, aka 'Sourstone', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Limp, Malazan Army squad member * Little Koryk, a rat * Lobe * Lookback, Malazan Army squad member * Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, aide to the Adjunct M * Madan, Malazan Army * Mael, Elder God of the Seas (referred to only) (full appearance) * Malak, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, cousin of Vedith (referred to only) * Mallet, one of the original Bridgeburners (referred to only) * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell and a long-time companion of Icarium * Mape, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Maral Eb, Barghast Warchief of Clan Barahn * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Mayfly, Malazan Army squad member * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn' (referred to only) * Mincer, Captain, Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness (referred to only) (full appearance) * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member N * Nappet, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Nefarias Bredd, storied Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Nekel, a warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears (referred to only) * Neller * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Nightchill, Elder Goddess, 'Sister of Cold Nights' (referred to only) * Nimander Golit, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral (referred to only) * Nok, Admiral of the Malazan Imperial Fleet (referred to only) * Nom Kala, aka 'Knife Drip', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Norlo Trumb, Preda, Letherii Guards * Nose Stream, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member O * Obo, a mage, resident of Malaz City (referred to only) * Odenid, Lance Corporal * Olar Ethil, Elder Goddess, Soletaken T'lan Bonecaster (referred to only) (full appearance) * Old Hunch Arbat, a Tarthenal ghost, 'haunting' Ublala Pung * Old Seez, Hengese village undertaker/grave digger (referred to only) * Old Yara, Barghast POW spokesman to the Akrynnai (referred to only) * Onos T'oolan/''Onos Toolan'', aka 'Tool', (Imass) Warleader of the White Face Barghast and leader of Clan Senan, husband to Hetan * Onrack, aka 'Onrack T'emlaya' and 'Onrack the Broken', Imass, resident of the Refugium * Oponn, 'Lad and Lady of Chance' (referred to only) * Orfantal, a young Tiste Andii of ancient Kharkanas, son of Sandalath Drukorlat (referred to only) * Osserc, 'God of the Tiste Liosan', a Soletaken Eleint (referred to only) * Otataral Dragon, 'magic slayer', aka 'Korabas' (referred to only) P * Pannion Domin/''Pannion Seer, a Prophet Tyrant of an emergent empire in SE Genabackis (referred to only) * ''Phaed, a Tiste Andii, close kin to Nimander Golit (referred to only) * Picker, one of the original Bridgeburners (referred to only) * Pinosel, 'Lady of Wine and Beer' * Pithy, ex-prisoner, Second Maiden Fort * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army (aka 'Aramstos Pores') * Pormqual, High Fist, Malazan Seven Cities Army (referred to only) * Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Primly, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Pule, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Pully, a witch of the 'Shake' Q * Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army R * Raband, Lieutenant, Malazan Army (referred to only) * Rafala, scout, Khundryl Burned Tears * Rail, a Forkrul Assail Inquistor * Ralata, A Barghast warrior of Clan Ahkrata, one of the 'Skincuts' * Rath Evain, Elder Goddess of the Forkrul Assail (referred to only) * Rautos, a wanderer in the 'wastelands' * Rava, Chancellor of the Bolkando * Redmask, Awl War Leader (referred to only) * Reem, Corporal * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Repose, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether (referred to only) * Riggis, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan * Rind, a Nacht, companion of Withal * Roach, a Hengese lapdog, Malazan Army * Rucket, Chief Investigator, Rat Catcher's Guild of Letheras * Rud Elalle, son of Udinaas, a Soletaken Eleint * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * Rutt, a child of 'the snake' * Ryadd Eleis, 'true name' of Rud Elalle * Rystalle Ev, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Rythok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) (full appearance) S * Saddic, a child of 'the snake' * Sagal, a Barghast warrior of Clan Barahn, younger brother to Maral Eb * Sagant, an Akrynnai warrior * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Saltlick, Malazan Army squad member * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Sathand Gril, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint (referred to only) * Scant * Scara Bandaris, original form of the name Scabandari Bloodeye (referred to only) * Scorn, a Forkrul Assail Adjudicator * Sekara, a Barghast of Clan Gadra, wife of Stolmen (aka 'Sekara the Vile') * Selush, a Letherii dresser of the dead (referred to only) * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether * Setoc of the Wolves, a child raised by wolves, Destriant of Togg and Fanderay * Sever, a Forkrul Assail Inquisitor * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow (referred to only) * Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Sheb, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Shelemasa, a scout troop leader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Sheltatha Lore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dusk' (referred to only) * Shoaly, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Shortnose, Malazan Army squad member * Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship Undying Gratitude * Sidab, a young warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Silverfox, a Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster (referred to only) * Sinn, Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Skanarow, Captain, Malazan Army * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skorgen Kaban, a Letherii, First Mate of the ship Undying Gratitude, aka 'Pretty' * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, a witch of the 'Shake' * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * Spanserd, a Letherii Guardsman * Spax, a White Face Barghast, Warchief of Clan Gilk, attached to Queen Abrastal's Evertine Legion * Spultatha, a daughter of the King and Queen of Bolkando (referred to only) * Stavi, a Barghast of Clan Senan, daughter of Hetan, twin to Storii * Stolmen, Barghast Warchief of Clan Gedra (referred to only) (full appearance) * Storii, a Barghast of Clan Senan, daughter of Hetan, twin to Stavi * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Strahl, a Barghast warrior of Clan Senan * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Sukul Ankhadu, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dapple' (referred to only) * Sulkit, a drone, K'Chain Che'Malle * Sunrise, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Surly, Mistress of the Claw under Emperor Kellanved (referred to only) * Suvalas, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Sweetlard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member T * Talamandas, a 'sticksnare' controlled by Cafal, animated by the soul of a dead shaman * Talt, a Barghast warleader of Clan Nith'rithal * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarkulf, King of Bolkando (referred to only) * Tarr, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore Paran, Adjunct, Commander of the Malazan Army * Taxilian, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage (referred to only) * Tehol, King of Lether * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile * Tharat, of the Khundryl Burned Tears, parent of Vedith (referred to only) * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'the Mother of all Dragons' (referred to only) * Toc the Elder, an 'Old Guard' member, father of Toc the Younger, (referred to only) * Toc the Younger, aka 'Toc Anaster', attached to the Awl, Herald of High House Death (referred to only) (full appearance) * Togg and Fanderay, aka the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities (referred to only) * Torrent, the last Awl warrior, attached to the Barghast * Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' (referred to only) * Trope, Sergeant, Troop of the 'Watch' (Yedan Derryg) * Trotts, one of the original Bridgeburners (referred to only) *''Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur, close to ''Senen Pedac (referred to only) * Tulip, Malazan Army squad member * Turudal Brizad, an alias of The Errant U * Ublala Pung, a Tarthenal half-blood, resident of Letheras * Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur, resident of the Refugium * Ulag Togtil, Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, an Imass, resident of the Refugium (referred to only) * Untilly Rum, Captain, Malazan Army * Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Urko Crust, an 'Old Guard' member, brother of Cartharon Crust (referred to only) * Ursto Hoobutt, 'Lord of Wine and Beer' V * Varandas, an undead Jaghut, Captain of 'The Fourteen' * Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member * Vedith, a young warrior , Khundryl Burned Tears * Veed, stalker in 'the Wastelands' * Visto, a child of 'the snake' W * Water, 'Sister and Wife Life-Giver' (an Elan deity) (referred to only) * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners (referred to only) * Widdershins, Malazan Army squad member * Winged Grief, Blind Gallan's poetic name for Silchas Ruin (referred to only) * Withal, traveller with the Malazan Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Wither, a Tiste Andii shadow wraith (referred to only) X * Xaranthos Hivanar, a Letherii citizen (referred to only) Y * Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the 'Shake' * Yedan Derryg, the 'Watch' of the 'Shake' * Yedin, a young Barghast girl of Clan Senan * Yelk, a 'Tear Runner', Khundryl Burned Tears Z * Zaravow, a Barghast warrior of Clan Snakehunter * Zavast, Mercenary Warleader of Kryn (referred to only) Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Dust of Dreams